Natural Beauty
by Skull1412
Summary: Percy is a female but nobody besides her mother knows that she is a girl. What happens when everyone finds finds out because of a little mistake? Certain males fall in love with her, how will they gain her heart with so many rivals also trying to get it? Poor Percy is oblivious to such affection...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy opened her eyes and sighed, "Ugh…I don't wanna get up." she complained to herself. But nonetheless she got up and went to the bathroom. She changed into her regular boy clothes and pinned her waist-long hair up and placed the wig on top. Once she was sure it was secure she started to brush her teeth.

"PERCY!" Annabeth called out to her. Percy sighed and called out, "I'm in the restroom, what do you need Annabeth?" Annabeth opened the door slightly and peeked in, once making sire she wasn't changing or using the toilet she stepped in.

"I just got a boyfriend! His name is Rick and he is a Hephaestus kid. He's really sweet and kind." Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face as she talked about her boyfriend.

Percy smiled wearily at her, "Nice to hear Annabeth, after the war with Gaea, you definitely need a boyfriend." Annabeth snapped out of her dreamy state and looked at Percy, "You need a girlfriend Percy, you definitely need one."

Percy shook her head, "Nope, don't want a girlfriend!"

Annabeth frowned, "C'mon Percy, it ain't gonna kill you."

Percy glanced at the clock on her cabin wall, "Annabeth, we need to go to breakfast, it's almost time and Chiron hates it when campers are late." Annabeth glared at her friend, "This conversation isn't over yet Percy you hear?" and she ran out the door in a flash.

"Of course not" Percy muttered under her breath and ran out to catch up to Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy walked in the pavilion behind Annabeth and saw that everyone was already there. She walked to the Poseidon table and sat down alone.

"Quiet down campers!" Chiron shouted over the noise of the campers. The gradually quieted and Chiron continued, "Instead of normal activities we will host a battle competition; the Olympians will come spectate the battles. After breakfast if you want to participate come to me then go get ready, all magical items will be allowed and you can use your power you get from your parent. All spectators can bring snacks and drink, please pick up any mess after the competition. That is all, let's enjoy a nice breakfast."

Percy smiled and summoned blue blueberry pancakes and syrup then proceeded to drown her pancakes before digging in. 'This may be hard, campers are good, I should look out for Clarisse the most.' Percy thought to herself and summoned some orange juice.

When Percy was done she went up to Chiron and saw the Stolls there too. "Travis, you guys are joining in?" Percy asked with a shocked expression.

They turned towards Percy, "Percy! Hey man, we are joining, hoping to kick butt out there, and that includes you!" Connor told her with excitement.

Percy grinned at them and said, "Well good luck both of you, but I doubt you'll be able to defeat me!" They grinned with her, "Get ready for an utter defeat Percy!" Percy started to laugh and countered with, "In your dreams Stolls! Wait, I can beat you in your dreams too right?"

They remembered to the time when Connor had a dream that Percy defeated them. "I shouldn't have told you about that…" Connor muttered and sulked. Percy just laughed harder at Connor's face.

Chiron coughed and said, "Ok boys, carry this on in the arena please. So, Travis and Connor are gonna be working together, and Percy, would you like to join as well son?"

Percy nodded at him and went back to the Stolls, "Good luck then." She then walked off to get ready for the competition.

When she went into the cabin she saw Poseidon on her bed holding a tampon. Poseidon saw her and blushed, "I-It's not like that Percy! I found it on your pillow, I swear! But what is my son doing having a tampon on his bed?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Percy froze and made up an excuse, "I-I guess Annabeth dropped it when she came this morning to get me and talk about her new boyfriend."

Poseidon relaxed and said, "Yes, that could be the case, I didn't think that daughter of Athena could be so careless as to put it where it could fall out. Also, Percy, you haven't got a girlfriend yet? You should get one soon boy, by the way, Triton is also coming to watch as well."

Percy groaned, "He probably came to see my butt get whooped, that is the only thing I can think of because he absolutely hates me!"

Poseidon frowned, "He probably came to cheer you on Percy, and he doesn't hate you."

'Ah, he doesn't know that Triton hates me with all his heart and soul poured in.' she thought bitterly. "If you say so Dad, can you leave now, I need to change." Percy asked him.

Poseidon frowned, "Percy, I'd if you're embarrassed, but we are both guys so I don't have to leave do I?" Percy blushed and said, "Dad, I'm the only person in the cabin, so I never had anyone else see me changing, please understand and leave!" she said it desperately.

Poseidon sighed, "Very well son, I understand, I'll see you at the competition then." He disappeared and left a sea smell behind.

Percy sighed and walked to the bed and sank down. "That was so close, remember to thank Annabeth for coming this morning." she muttered to herself.

She stayed for a few more seconds before sighing and getting up again, "Why is being a crossdressing girl such a pain?" she complained to nobody. She walked up to her armor and weapon closet and opened it.

She stared at the armor for a second then sighed again, "At least the armor cover up my breast better than my bra and shirt, even if it's uncomfortable."

When she got in her armor she went to the arena and saw billboard with the matches set next to the door. She walked up to it and looked for her name.

After 3 minutes, she found it and grinned a lopsided grin, 'I'm already against the Stolls, what a coincidence.' She thought giddily, 'And it's the first match too!'

Then she heard a speaker that had Chiron's voice, "Welcome campers and gods! The first match will begin in 5 minutes, please settle in your seats, the competitors in the first match, on one team is Percy Jackson, and on the other team are Connor and Travis Stoll!"

Percy heard a cheer roar out when she entered the fighting area in the arena. She smiled as she saw the Stolls come out as well.

"Hey Percy, are you ready to be whooped by us in front of everyone?" Travis and Connor asked in sync cheekily. Percy grinned this time, "That's my line Stolls, I'm gonna win this competition."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Percy was the first to react when Chiron yelled out "BEGIN!" and swiped at their feet to knock them off their feet but the Stolls were quick and jumped back just in time. Then the two double teamed her, Travis swung his sword sideways at her chest while Connor swung his sword at Percy's legs.

Percy ducked from Travis's swing and deflected Connor's. Then Percy swung her sword upward and slightly grazed Travis's cheek. She then jumped backward as Connor swung at her waist. They continue dodging, swinging, and deflecting for 5 minutes.

 **Meanwhile, some males thought…**

' _Despite Percy being at a disadvantage he is able to hold against two opponents and attack both as well, I'll admit he is good.'_ Ares thought to himself, _'If only he was a girl, I would be really impressed.'_

' _Percy has gotten better that's for sure, I hope I can talk to him again, maybe after the competition, I wanna know him more.'_ Hermes thought to himself.

' _He is really good with a sword but not with a bow, maybe I could give him special lessons, only me and him…..that would be fun._ ' Apollo wondered and started on a plan to be able to do it.

' _My favorite nephew is really good; I can see why my son fancies him. He is not aware that I know about his photos of Percy stapled on his wall in his room and his fanboy screaming every night…I even took pictures of his pictures and put it in a secret album that is inside my bookshelf.'_ Hades mused.

' _The shield his brother Tyson gave him was good but not strong enough, I'll make him a new one with stronger metal.'_ Hephaestus thought.

' _Percy Jackson, a good boy he is, having even refused to godhood for better, I believe he is one in a billion. I should watch over him and protect him from harm…one in a billion; I will protect him.'_ Zeus mentally vowed.

' _I'm so proud of my boy! He has gotten better at the sword and tactics as well. I wonder what prize I should give him….'_ Poseidon pondered.

' _Percy looks really good while sweating….Wait-What the heck am I thinking I can't be gay!'_ Triton mentally shouted. His face became cherry-red and he covered his face with his hands and ignored his mom staring at him with concern.

' _Percy probably has good body; I wonder what they look like. I sorta want him to get hurt so I can see for myself…..NO! I'm a healer for Apollo's sake! I shouldn't hope for someone to get hurt!'_ Will scolded himself but couldn't help but daydream about what Percy would look like.

' _KKYYYAAAAA! Yes, I am fanboying, got a problem? Deal with it, Percy is SO cool! I can't help but fanboy over him! I give a care if that means I'm gay!'_ Nico thought an-unlike Nico thing.

' _Dang, that armor won't last long in real battle; I should make a special one for him I wouldn't want him to get hurt at all. I wonder what type of metal I should use; I have to ask my dad later.'_ Leo brainstormed.

 **Back to the battle…..**

Percy twisted her body so she could block Travis's strike for her back but left her stomach as an opening. Connor, who was in front of her, took the chance and used the butt of his sword and slammed it into her. Percy felled back and when she landed on the floor her wig came off and her hair tumbled down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Everyone stared at a shocked Percy in shocked silence. (Pun maybe intended) Percy was the first one to break out of the shock and knocked Travis and Connor over by swiping her legs at theirs and knocking them out of their shock in the process. (Pun totally intended)

Before they could do anything they were on the floor. Travis was on his back with the sword pointed at his neck and foot in the middle of his chest and Connor was on his stomach with a foot on his head.

Percy turned towards Chiron, "Did I win Chiron?" Chiron snapped out of his shock and so did everyone else.

"Y-Yes, PERCY JACKSON IS THE WINNER!" Chiron's voice rang out in the arena.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Zeus's voice thundered.

Percy turned towards Zeus, "Well, as you can see, I'm really a girl and have been crossdressing my whole life. Only my mom has known until now that is, now if you will excuse me, I'm sweating and need to change."

She calmly picked up her wig and walked out while everyone processed what she just said. In some certain gods and campers mind, _'Percy is a girl, Percy is a girl not a guy…I'M NOT GAY!'_

When Percy went into her cabin she locked the door and sank down on her bed again. The thoughts she was currently thinking was _'Ohmygod! Theyfoundout! Nononononononono, after all this time too!'_

She took out a drachma and threw it in the water fountain in the room and asked for Sally Jackson. She saw her mom appear in the mist she was making blue cookies with her back turned to her.

"Mom!" Percy called out making her jump and almost dropped the tray.

She turned around and looked at her; at first she was surprised and happy. Then she saw Percy's hair down with her armor on and she was sweaty.

"What's wrong Percy? Why are you wearing your armor with your hair down?" she asked.

"Mom….they found out I'm a girl…." Tears were gathering and threatening to fall when Percy told her.

"Oh Perasa, don't cry, tell me what happened." Sally told her.

Perasa was Percy's real name and Sally realized it was serious so she used Percy's real name. Percy told her mom everything and when she was done, sound was heard; it signaled that dinner was soon.

"Mom, I don't wanna go." Percy whined at her.

"Perasa," Sally said sternly, "It's not healthy if you stay cooped up in here, go out and face them, and it's bound to happen so get it over with now."

Percy sighed, "Fine…" She slowly stood up and swiped at the mist cutting off the Iris-Message. She changed into the only girl clothes which were a green shirt, a black skirt, a black belt with bright blue flowers, and sandals since she no longer had to hide that she was a girl. She also put her waist long hair into a braid so it reached her mid-back. Then she unlocked the door and went to the pavilion ignoring the stares she was getting.

' _Please have the Olympians not be there.'_ Percy mentally prayed to nobody.

There was no such luck. When she went into the pavilion she saw the Olympians sitting on their respective tables. When she stepped in everyone turned their heads towards her in sync like it was practiced which freaked her out.

"Please explain daughter." was all Poseidon said but it was horrible for Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Uh" was all Perasa **(you'll see why I put this instead later)** said at them before faltering.

Everyone was staring at her and they waited, and waited, and waited… "For gods' sake Percy if that is your real name! Just talk already! And what the heck are you wearing?!" Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"Wwweeelllll, I don't where to start, my real name is Perasa, and you got a problem with what I wear Annabeth? If any of you do, deal with it, it was all I had!" Perasa said indignantly.

"NO! It's very nice; there is no problem with what you're wearing!" Leo said quickly and some guys nodded.

"What are you thinking you perverts! Perc-Perasa, that shows too much skin! Why didn't you have another outfit?!" Poseidon exclaimed and tried to give her a coat.

"Deal with it Dad! And no way am I gonna wear that coat either, it's too big!" Perasa said and slapped the coat away.

' _Her personality changed completely!'_ everyone mentally shouted.

They noticed an Iris Message form behind Perasa and Sally appeared in it. She looked at Perasa who casually waved, and sighed.

"I knew this would happen, well I guess I'll have to explain because clearly Perasa won't." she said and Perasa nodded. "Well, it's because it's like a split personality I guess, when Perasa wears boys clothes, her personality is like Percy's, so basically when she wears boys clothes she IS Percy. When she wears girl clothes she has a mood disorder, one minute she is happy, next second she is sad. You'll never know, she didn't have any friends so she dressed as a boy and became Percy ever since preschool."

Everyone stared at Perasa who was playing with a basketball. She was doing complicated moves her eyes narrow and concentrated. She noticed them, stopped playing, and started to tear up.

' _ **EEEHHHHH?!'**_ they mentally exclaimed.

"W-What's wrong?!" Triton asked as he walked towards Perasa.

"E-Everyone w-was s-staring at me, s-so I thought they h-hated me!" she said hiccupping every once in a while.

"We don't hate you Perasa; we were looking at your awesome skills with a basketball!" Nico said, "Your skills are so cool! Can you teach me? Please!"

Perasa's tears were gone in an instant and she had a cheerful smile, "Really? Ok! I'll teach you then, but we need to warm up first! Let's go to the arena to warm up!" she started to walk towards the arena with Nico following behind.

"I see…what you mean by…mood disorder Sally." Poseidon said slowly.

"Yup, take care of Perasa for me, and no perverted things boys," she glared at the males who gulped nervously and nodded, she smiled and said, "Well, take care!" She swiped at the Iris Message and it disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Everyone was eating and thinking about the new information on Perasa. They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a thump. They turned to see Nico on the floor and Perasa poking him on the side.

"Perasa, what happened to my son?" Hades asked not taking his eyes away from Nico.

"He fainted in the middle of warming up; I couldn't wake him up so I dragged him over here." Perasa explained.

' _How hard was your_ _ **warm up**_ _that Nico fainted in the_ _ **middle**_ _of it?!'_ everyone mentally screamed.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Perasa exclaimed, sat down, and started to eat.

"Uh, Perasa, would you like a new suit of armor? Since you're a girl, the armor you have won't fit on you." Leo offered.

"Can you? Thanks Leo!" Perasa flashed him a smile and Leo started to blush.

"I'll help you too son." Hephaestus said to Leo who nodded in appreciation.

"We'll need measurement after eating ok Perasa?" Leo informed Perasa who nodded.

Poseidon came over and sat by his now daughter, "Perasa, how come you didn't tell me your own father?"

She glared at him, "It's none of your concern _Poseidon_." she spat.

He reeled back in shock by the tone of her voice.

"Perasa, what wr-"

"Nothing." She said quickly and moved her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Perasa Jackson!" Zeus stated firmly, "Look at me."

Perasa slowly raised her eyes and everyone was fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hera said softly in a motherly tone.

Everyone but Perasa stared at her in shock.

"What? I'm the Goddess of Marriage." Hera huffed.

The others just nodded at her slack-jawed.

Hera turned back to Perasa, "So what's wrong?" she asked once again.

Perasa shook her head and her fear was swiped from her eyes and was replaced with happiness.

"I wanna fight Ares!" she exclaimed, "Can I fight Ares?"

Ares snorted and smirked at the same time which was odd.

"Bring it on then! I won't hold back just because you're a girl." he said and started heading towards the pavilion.

Perasa smiled maliciously which made the others involuntarily shudder.

"Ares! Hold up!" she yelled as she ran after the war god.

Once everyone was seated at the arena Perasa and Ares both drew their weapons.

"Don't blame me if you end up dead." Perasa warned with a smirk.

Ares returned the smirk with his own, "Same here Perasa, except that I'll make sure to make it slow."

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Zeus shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notice: I will be gone for 2 weeks on a trip. But I swear on the Styx I will update when I get back.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Perasa was quick on her feet and before Ares knew it he was being attacked left and right. He was gaining cuts and he couldn't pinpoint Perasa anywhere. Every second he'd get 5 cuts.

"Can the god of war not handle a girl? I'm surprised Ares." Perasa taunted.

"Where are you?!" Ares roared.

"Here I am." Perasa said in front of him with a smile.

Ares swung his sword at her but Perasa was gone before he even came close.

"Oh dear, can't keep up? I'll slow it down a notch then." Perasa teased.

"You little-" Ares growled and he saw Perasa as a blur now.

He swung at where the blur was going but it ducked and swung at Ares's feet. He promptly fell on the floor with an "Oomph!"

"Still too hard?" Perasa asked with a frown as she stopped in front of him.

"How are you so fast?" Ares asked.

"I'm not even using my full power." Perasa sighed.

Ares yelled and tried to stab Perasa.

"That wasn't close Ares; your temper is bad and not controlled." Perasa told him.

"SHUT UP!" Ares yelled and lunged at her again.

Perasa sighed, "I'll just have to finish this then, I thought you would be more fun."

She took out 2 bobby pins from her pocket and it turned into a bow and quiver full of arrows. She narrowed her eyes and took aim.

"I won't kill you Ares." she told him.

She let the arrow fly and it hit Ares in his stomach. The arrow sunk into his stomach as Ares flew back. He landed on the floor and didn't move.

"I win Chiron." she told him.

"A-Ah, right." he stuttered then said out loud, "PERASA HAS WON THE MATCH!"

The Olympians stared shocked at Ares and Perasa.

"A-Apollo, quick, heal Ares!" Zeus commanded.

R-Right!" Apollo said and quickly ran down to Ares.

"She was holding back a lot of energy." Hera whispered.

"What?" Zeus asked her.

"She held back." she said louder this time.

"She was, you can tell by the disappointed look on her face." Artemis agreed.

"She is too powerful, we must destroy her!" Hera yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY PERASA!" Zeus yelled getting up.

Everyone stared at Zeus in shock.

"What?" Zeus asked them in confusion.

"You protected at powerful being that could take over your throne!" Hera told him with wide eyes.

"I know she won't do such thing Hera." he told her.

"You never take chances Zeus, why are you protecting her?!" Hera yelled as she got up and glared at him.

"It is none of your business Hera!" Zeus yelled right back.

"I will destroy her Zeus! Mark my words; she will be gone before you know it." Hera said darkly as she vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The rest of the Olympians there stared at the spot Hera disappeared. Zeus roared and slammed his Master Bolt on the ground. Everyone who was still there cringed at the furious blow.

"I'll go find Perasa then." Hermes said and ran away.

"Where did that girl Perasa go anyways?" Hera asked as she looked for Perasa to no avail.

"She left when Are and Apollo did, she probably went to take a shower or something." Artemis shrugged.

"Quick, one of you girls must go reach Perasa; she may be in trouble because Hera is a quick planner." Zeus ordered.

"I will go Father." Artemis said as she got up.

Zeus nodded at her and in a flash, she teleported to wherever Perasa was.

"Wait, we could teleport to Perasa, so why did Hermes run instead?" Athena asked in realization.

Demeter snorted as she summoned to eat, "Idiot got caught up in the moment."

"Father, what shall we do? Perasa is now in danger and we can't stay at camp because of the Ancient Laws." Dionysus said worryingly.

"We will hold a council meeting on what to do now." Zeus decided.

Athena mused in her thoughts, how Perasa changed so many people for the better without knowing it herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when an explosion happened in the middle of camp.

The Olympians rushed to the place the explosion happened and saw an unharmed, irritated Perasa, a guilty-looking Hermes, and an annoyed Artemis.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Zeus asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Hermes here knocked over a chemical that I was going to use, it was a harmless explosion so nobody should be hurt." Perasa huffed.

"Are the others potions you made ok Perasa?" Artemis asked concerned.

"You made potions in such a short time?" Athena said incredulously.

"Uh, yeah, I was pretty good in chemistry and made some stuff in school, some got me kicked out since I burned a school to the ground." Perasa said embarrassed.

"I doubt it, you are an idiot after all." a snobby voice said.

They turned to see an Annabeth who looked disgusted. She went up to Perasa and slapped her face. Perasa's eyes widened as she placed a hand on her red cheek.

"Annabeth!" Athena gasped in horror.

"What Mother? I'm just hitting the disgusting little girl here." Annabeth asked irritated.

"She is not disgusting, she's great! You are the disgusting little girl here!" a voice said.

A portal appeared in between the Olympians and the two demigods. Apollo, Ares, and Hecate came out of the portal before it disappeared.

"What are you talking about Hecate? Perasa is a disgusting cross dresser, why shouldn't you be disgusted?" Annabeth snorted.

"You're jealous, Perasa is more beautiful, powerful, and is way smarter than you. You just want her dead because even your mother pays more attention to her and not to you." Hecate snarled.

Annabeth growled at Hecate, "I'll get you Hecate, mark my words. Perasa shouldn't be alive in the first place; she should've died when she was 3 years old! Someone saved her and ruined the plans my master made!"

Another portal appeared and a cloaked man came out, grabbed Annabeth, and pulled her in. Once they were completely inside, the portal disappeared.

"We will track her down later, Hecate, why are you here?" Zeus asked.

Hecate nodded and turned to Perasa, held out a hand, and hoist her up.

"Perasa I'm impressed by your knowledge of potions, when the school for went in burned down, I assumed it was one of my children, but I guess I was mistaken." Hecate admitted.

"Uh, it was an accident, so I'm not really that good with potions." Perasa denied.

"Nonsense, you are a master at it, but I think you can take it to a whole new level, so I want to give you some things." Hecate insisted.

"No no, I'm good Lady Hecate." Percy argued.

"I insist, I want to give you this waist bag for your potions, the space is unlimited so you can put as many as you want. Just think about the potion you want and it will appear in your hands once you take it out your bag." Hecate said as she pulled out a small bag with a leather belt so Perasa could strap it on her waist.

"And I also want you to receive my blessing; it will allow you to make more complicated potions then your level now." Hecate said and automatically blessed Perasa before she could protest.

When the blessing settled in Perasa she opened her eyes and everyone saw some purple glitter in her sea green eyes.

"Beautiful." Hecate whispered in awe.

"Hecate! What did you do to Perasa!" a voice called out from behind her and before anyone knew what happened, Perasa was tackled by a blur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Perasa tumbled back with the person who had tackled her; dust flew around them, blocking the others vision on the two. The gods and goddesses raised their weapons slightly, waiting to see if it was danger or not.

"Oops, sorry Perasa, are you ok?" a female voice asked.

"Yes Tiam, I am fine." Perasa huffed.

The dust cleared out and they saw a 5 year old, lime-green haired girl that had golden highlights and sparkling navy blue eyes sitting on top of Perasa who looked irritated at her position.

"How have you been anyways?" Tiam asked curiously, not moving from her position.

"Fine, now please get off; you are very heavy despite your tiny body." Perasa huffed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Perasa!" Tiam giggled and jumped off, "And I'm not fat!"

"I never said you were."

"You so did!"

"Tiam, I did not, please don't twist my words."

"You did call me fat! I'm not twisting your words at all!"

"Tiam." Perasa glared at the little girl.

"It's true." Tiam stated stubbornly and returned the glare.

They held their glare to each other, ignoring the confused faces on the gods, goddesses, campers, and others, who were staring at them.

"Ahem." Leo coughed uncomfortably.

The two turned to glare at him, causing him to flinch. Perasa's glare softened up immediately but Tiam kept her glare full throttle.

"Who is this exactly?" Triton asked, not bothered by the gaze, but bothered that his sister knew such a girl.

"She's my daughter." Perasa stated calmly.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ the males and some females shouted in shock.

"Y-You have a d-daughter?! Who is _ **5**_ years old! How old were you when you had her?!" Poseidon said in horror, not quite accepting that his _**precious**_ daughter had a child when she was young!

"Chill out dad." Perasa said coolly, her personality changing once again.

"She didn't give birth to me; she found me on the street s and took me in when I was a baby!" Tiam exclaimed happily like all little kids should be.

They both could see everyone visibly relax at that and it made Tiam pout in anger.

" _They don't want Tiam to be Perasa's daughter."_ she muttered.

Perasa had heard that and quickly picked Tiam up and onto her shoulders. Tiam's eyes widened and smiled happily as she looked at everything in a new perspective.

"Cool!" she exclaimed and then Perasa started to walk around, ignoring the others who told her to explain quite rashly ***cough*** Zeus ***cough***.

When they went towards Thalia's Tree, they noticed a small army of monsters that was about 50 of them marching towards Camp Half-Blood seemingly unnoticed.

Tiam grinned along with Perasa, Perasa placed Tiam on the floor and the look in each other's eyes, they knew they agreed without saying words.

" _ **Shall we partner?"**_ they said in sync and raced of towards the army of monsters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"So I saw this cute outfit in Forsenae the other day, it was on sale it costed like $2.35! Can you believe that!" Tiam giggled in glee as she took down monsters using a metal staff.

"Did you buy me anything? That is such a good discount! Tell me you got me something." Perasa asked hopefully as she threw throwing daggers behind her without even looking as she brutally kicked a hellhound to 4 feet in the ground before flipping in the air and landing on another hellhound.

"Of course! I got a bright green shirt with glitter, a short skirt that had gems on it, a purple belt with red vine designs, a pitch black vest with inside and outside pockets, two spiked bracelets that are the color of navy blue, a necklace that has crystals shaped in raindrops and all blue, faint pink sakura earing buds, black flat shoes with a white cheetah designed on them, rainbow colored socks, different colors of nail polish, make up, lipstick even if you don't need them, you're a natural beauty, cute little hair clips, hair-ties, head bands, more plain shirts that was free, finally, a long, smooth, crimson dress!" Tiam ranted, unconsciously taking out the rest of the monster army in her giddiness.

"That's perfect! Let's go coordinate after a nice good shower together!" Perasa gushed before turning angry and kicked the massive pile of monster dust, "We would've had more time of these stupid monsters didn't come!"

"Hurry up Perasa! I wanna coordinate before lunch!" Tiam shouted as bolted to Poseidon's cabin.

But as Tiam was about to enter Hecate appeared out of nowhere making Tiam bump into her. Hecate looked at Tiam curiously; she was like Perasa in a way, the scent of chemicals on her like she makes potions too.

"Tiam! I finally caught up." Perasa as she leisurely walked over to her cabin just spotting Hecate before she was going to bump into her.

"Hecate."

"Perasa, is Tiam like you."

That made Perasa tense which made Hecate raise her eyebrow, "In a way if you mean her potion making, she is like me."

"Tiam, I now give you blessing." Hecate said before disappearing, leaving a belt pouch in her place."

The two girls tensed a lot more before Tiam asked in a frightened voice, "Perasa…they'll find out won't they? They're gonna kill me."

Perasa quickly brought Tiam into a hug and stroked her hair soothingly, "Of course not Tiam, they won't know your Chaos's daughter, remember Chaos blessed me, I won't let them take you away."

Triton frowned as he left the cabin's wall silently, _'Tiam is too powerful, I'm sorry Perasa I need to tell Zeus, she needs to die.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Laughter was heard in Poseidon's Cabin and Artemis couldn't help but peek in to look at what was going on. She saw Perasa and Tiam coordinating clothes and accessories on mannequins and was covered in different clothes and accessories themselves, apparently deeming it to be unimportant to put it back where they were previously placed.

Perasa spotted her which made Artemis freeze as they locked eyes, Artemis used to think that Percy was a despicable man, then a honorable man, but then Percy turned out to just a another side of a person named Perasa, but she was sure that Percy was there, it confused her greatly, but one thing was sure, Percy wasn't the one in front of her, Perasa is.

Perasa grinned slyly, "Hi Lady Artemis."

"Hello Perasa." Artemis said slowly but was suddenly tugged into the cabin by Tiam.

"I found a new person to dress up!" Tiam announced with a bounce in her step.

"I'm not-"Artemis started but was cut off by Perasa, "Good job Tiam, let's see what Lady Artemis is best in huh?"

The two flew around Artemis in a wild flurry putting things on and taking them off. Artemis couldn't even keep track of them as things kept coming and going. Finally after a few minutes the two stopped and stared at Artemis with impressed looks.

Artemis was in a strapless, short silver dress that covered over her knees with a ragged cut going down from her right leg to her left. There was no make-up on but her hair was curled lightly into small curls so it poofed up just a bit in a rather graceful style. Her pale arms were covered in a long, black glove that spiked at the top end. Her neck was decorated in amber, silver, and black trinkets on a single golden chain. Her left index finger held a small silver-to-gold band ring. Her right ring finger held a small silver ring with a cleanly cut, dark emerald jewel that was the size of a termite. Her black boots reached up to practically kiss at her knees slightly; the silver and redish-orange swirls came up from the bottom of the boot, it also had a few centimeters for a heel giving Artemis a little more height. Her earrings were a small silver holders of gleaming amber orbs.

"I think we did magnificent!" Perasa exclaimed and high-fived Tiam with a huge grin.

"I know we did! Come on Lady Artemis! Pose for us!" Tiam said, a camera already in her hands as she held it up to take a photo.

"I refuse for you to take a picture of me!" Artemis exclaimed, trying to hide herself but was failing greatly.

"Oh c'mon Lady Artemis, here just put your arms here and tilt your legs a little bit…" Perasa instructed as she moved Artemis around a little and gave Tiam a thumbs up before slinking away and a flash was automatically taken.

"What! Delete that this instant!" Artemis demanded.

"Nope!" Tiam said, sticking her tongue out and threw the camera to Perasa who made it disappear with a slight of her hand.

"Now then, I believe it's time for dinner Lady Artemis, wait till everyone sees you!" Perasa announced and dragged Artemis out of the cabin with Tiam who just bounced along.

"No way!" Artemis disappeared and appeared back in the cabin and was shutting the door if it wasn't for Tiam quickly placing her foot in the way.

"Now now Lady Artemis, I'm quite hungry but I refuse to leave you here." Tiam said creepily as she forcefully opened the door Artemis was trying to keep closed.

In the end Artemis was dragged on their merry way to the dining area. Artemis made sure to throw daggers at any boy who even glanced at her. Then the tell-tale chatter of the dining area was heard and Artemis paled, she really didn't the rest of the gods and goddesses to see her like this.


End file.
